bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayou Blitz
Plot Deema,Zach and Leah must stop Paradiddled Pedro from stealing all the money in New York City and save Chandler when he got kidnapped by Paradiddled Pedro. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Novie Edwards as Mrs Cassidy # Paul Dobson as Paradiddled Pedro # Dee Bradley Baker as Gumbo Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at the New York City Hall.) * Mrs Cassidy: “And Now.I’ll be showing slides of some of the endangered species you’ve helped by donating to our Save The Bayou Foundation.We’re extremely fortunate to get this photo of the Rare Yellow-Tailed Bayou Water Moccasin.Notice...” (Before she could continue.A Gator appeared.) * All: (Screaming). (Everyone in their seats ran away.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Out of my way Gumbo.Hey.I heard that you city folks have been doing a benefit for the bayou.Well I’m Paradiddled Pedro.Bayou borned and styled.Ooh.And that money that has been donated in the benefit has done me really good.I Guarantee.” (He grabs the bowl of money.) * Mrs Cassidy: “Oh.Keep Away.You doofus.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Whoo.Flattery don’t get you nowhere.Give me that money.” * Mrs Cassidy: “Help.” (Meanwhile Gumbo started snacking on the food that was on the table.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Alright.Milady.You’re definitely gonna get it now.” (He kissed Mrs Cassidy.) * Mrs Cassidy: “Ugh.Gross.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Easier than taking a catfish from a snapping person.Jumpin’ crawdaddies.Whoo.It must be eatin’ time.” (He began drinking the punch bowl.Deema appeared in a puff of smoke.) * Deema: “I am the terror that swims and flaps in the night.I am the scourge that pecks at your nightmares and.Chandler What are you doing.” * Chandler: “It’s a birdie.” * Leah: “Nice birdie Chandler.” * Chandler: “Wanna see my Doggy.” * Zach: “Do I ever.” * Chandler: “Arf.Arf(Laughs).” * Deema: “Chandler.” * Chandler: “Sorry Deema.” * Deema: “Ahem.I am the terror.” * Mrs Cassidy: “Help.That Man is getting away with the donations.” * Deema: “I know that.I know that.I am the terror.Oh never mind.Eat darts retarded swamp breath.” (She fires her suction cup arrow at the bowl of donations Paradiddled Pedro is holding.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Let go of my money.Whoa.” (He got pulled away and landed on Deema’s baseball glove.) * Zach: “Strike Three.” * Leah: “You’re out.” * Deema: “Way too small.I’ll have to throw this one back.Into jail.” * Mrs Cassidy: “On behalf of all the endangered species Everywhere.I would like to thank you...” (Deema puts a blindfold around Mrs Cassidy.) * Deema: “Thank you for sharing.Now if you'll excuse me while I make an endangered species out of that crook.” * Zach: “He’s getting away.” * Leah: “After him.” (Paradiddled Pedro is headed for the elevator.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Let’s head for the swamp Gumbo.Time to do some leapfroggin’.C’mon now.You’ll know what will happen if these city folks catch you.” (Gumbo gets in the elevator.Deema fires another suction cup arrow to the wall.) * Deema: “C’mon Guys.Those poor rubes haven’t got a chance yet.” * Zach: “Let’s go.” * Leah: “This way.” (Deema springs into the action.She almost didn’t notice that she had flew past a candlestick and now she’s on fire.) * Both: “Uh Deema.” * Deema: “Uh Oh.Yikes.” (She landed in a bowl full of punch.) * Chandler: “Well.I don’t think anybody will be asking for seconds on punch.” (Meanwhile in the sewers of Paradiddled Pedro’s hideout.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “This Big City was supposed to be easy pickings.That’s why the bayou bad apples moves up here to show city folks what badness is all about right.” (Gumbo cleaned up the mess Paradiddled Pedro made.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “So what happens to the first job we pulled.It gets all ruinated by some lowdown crime-fighting critter and her friends flittering around like a Louisiana fruitcake.Tell you one thing too.They’d better get back and stay on their side of the swamp.Because next time they messes with Paradiddled Pedro be the last time.I guarantee.” (Meanwhile at the Brooklyn Bridge.Zach,Leah and Deema are looking for Paradiddled Pedro.) * Zach: “I wonder where Paradiddled Pedro can be.” * Leah: “He must be around here somewhere in New York City.” * Deema: “Somewhere a swamp fiend and his gator wait for their chance.But New York City can sleep peacefully.Because The Amazing Deema is watching over them.No matter what place they can be.The Amazing Deema will sniff them out(Gasps)The city’s on fire.It’s the flame of a century.Someone call the fire department.Call the police.Call my insurance company.” * Zach: “Deema calm down.” * Leah: “I smell something good(Her stomach growled)And it’s making me hungry.” * Zach: “So can I(His stomach rumbled)It’s making me hungry too.” (Chandler arrived with a tray of brownies.) * Chandler: “How about a brownie Deema.” * Deema: “You baked them.And you used a recipe right.” * Chandler: “You bet.” * Zach: “These are so good.” * Leah: “Hey Chandler.When did you start making these.” * Chandler: “I got it from the Gulping Gournet on TV.Of course I improvised a little.” (Deema ate a brownie and began panting for air.) * Deema: “Hot.Hot.Hot.” (Deema raced to the water dispenser and poured a glass of water.) * Chandler: “So.Are you ready for another.” * Deema: “No thanks Chandler.I’m on a liquid diet.” * Zach: “It seems like it.” * Leah: “I agree.” (Meanwhile at the New York City Bank.Gumbo is pulling the bank vault open.) * Paradidded Pedro: “Just a little more Gumbo.C’mon now.C’mon Gumbo.This juicy fish is perfect just the way you liked it.” (Gumbo pulled the bank vault opened and trapped Paradiddled Pedro.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Gumbo.” (Gumbo pulls Paradiddled Pedro out.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Gumbo.If I wore shoes your hide would be in big trouble right now.Now quit foolin’ around.Let’s get some of that mean green.Me oh my Oh.This is easier than pickin’ a possum pocket.You’ll be the gator bag man.” (Paradiddled Pedro began tossing money into the bag.Suddenly Deema,Zach and Leah appeared in a cloud of smoke.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Huh.How did you tracked us down like that.” * Deema: “I guess you swamp rats never heard of burglar alarms.I’m taking you in if I can find a cell small enough.” * Zach: “Yikes.” * Leah: “Paradiddled Pedro is getting away.” * Chandler: “Don’t worry guys.They’ll never get past me.” (Paradiddled Pedro bumped into Chandler.) * Zach: “Chandler.” * Leah: “Are you alright.” * Chandler: “Well at least I saved the cash.” (Suddenly the lights got turned off.) * Chandler: “Uh Oh.Someone didn’t pay their electricity bill.” * Deema: “No Problem Chandler.The Amazing Deema thrives in the dark.The Amazing Deema flourishes in the...” (Before she can finish.She stubbed her fin.) * Deema: “Ow.Ow.Unfortunately The Amazing Deema can’t really actually see in the dark.Fortuitously I have my emergency magno-flame pocket lighter.” (Deema’s emergency magno-flame pocket lighter made the ceiling sprinklers turned on.) * Chandler: “You did it Deema.Your lighter turned on the fire sprinklers.Now how exactly is that gonna help us see in the dark.” (The flood had sent Paradiddled Pedro and Gumbo back into the sewers of their hideout.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Now that’s the straw that broke the bullfrog’s back.Nobody makes a fool of Paradiddled Pedro once.Let alone the number after once.Whatever it be.Whoo.Yes sir.We’re gonna get them good.But we gotta do it Louisiana Style.By stalking and tracling and setting up a trap.And then.Ooh.I feel something very fine coming on here Gumbo.” (Meanwhile in the streets of New York Zach,Leah,Deema and Chandler are driving down the road in the Guppy Mobile.Chandler brought brownies with him.) * Chandler: “Ya know.I just wish you’d give these brownies a second chance Deema.” * Deema: “No Thanks.Maybe when I’m out of hand grenades.” (Suddenly the burglar alarm sounded.) * Zach: “Uh Deema.” * Leah: “What was that.” * Deema: “The burglar alarm.” (Meanwhile Paradiddled Pedro and Gumbo ran out of the Jewellery Shop.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Hey.We’re gonna outsmart those City Kids with one of their own burglar alarms.” (They hide as the Guppies stopped near the jewellery shop.) * Deema: “There.In that Jewellery Store.” (They got out the GuppyMobile and swimed slowly.Meanwhile Paradiddled Pedro hid in the sewer and watched at the Guppies swam slowly.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Shh.We’re gonna trap this one and use him for bait to hook the papa crawdaddy.” (They swam near the alleyway.) * Deema: “It’s coming from that’s alley.The nimble but Amazing Deema.Her every sense finely tuned to danger.She turns in pursuit of the pernicious perpetrator and...” (Before she can finish and when she lifted the trash can.A cat got out and ran off.It tried to clobbered Chandler.) * Chandler: “Hey.My brownie.” * Deema: “Well.That’s the last jewellery heist that cat’s ever gonna pull.” (They ran off.Paradiddled Pedro came out of his hiding spot and examined the brownie Chandler had dropped when he recently got attacked by the cat.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Oh Gross.This thing smells worse than a beaver with a few wet and smelly moss.Never mind Gumbo.Now we’re gonna Fetch that person and bait our trap.I’ll teach you how to follow their scent like a good ol’ dog.You gotta get low so you don’t lose the smell.” (He pretends to be a dog.Later that night.Zach and Leah helped Chandler make brownies.) * Chandler: “Oh Boy.Oh Boy.” * Zach: “This is kinda fun.” * Leah: “And great too.” * Chandler: “When AJ and Gabi get back from summer camp.They’re gonna love these brownies.” * Zach: “I’m glad we’d helped you make more brownies Chandler.” * Leah: “Yeah.That’s what friends are for.” * Chandler: “Thanks for helping me make more brownies Zach and Leah.They do look pretty.If I don’t eat them all myself.” * Zach: “Yeah.We gotta save them for when Gabi and AJ get back from Summer Camp.” * Leah: “This is gonna be the best surprise AJ and Gabi are gonna love.” * Chandler: “Ya know.Nobody likes these brownies as much as yours truly(Yawns)Well.It must be time for bed.” (Zach,Leah and Chandler heard strange noises before they left the kitchen.) * Zach: “Chandler.What was that.” * Leah: “It‘s like we’re hearing things.” * Chandler: “I’ll just grab a few of these in case of emergencies.” (The strange noises have been sounded again.) * Zach: “There it is again.” * Leah: “What was that.” * Chandler: “Looks like I’d better cut down on the sugar and...Whoa.” (Before he could finish he was sent flying to the walls.) * Both: “Chandler.” * Zach: “Uh Oh.Paradiddled Pedro.He’s coming.” * Leah: “The cupboard.Let’s hide here.Paradiddled Pedro can’t use us for bait if he can’t find us.” (Zach and Leah hid in the cupboard.) * Zach: “Wait.Where’s Chandler.” * Leah: “There he is.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Oh Boy.It’s time to bag me some crawdaddy bait.” * Chandler: “Hey.What’s the big idea.” (Gumbo trapped Chandler in a sack.) * Chandler: “Hey.Hey.” (Gumbo put the sacked up Chandler in another sack.) * Both: (Gasping). * Paradiddled Pedro: “Son of a gun.We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” * Both: “Chandler.” (The screen fades to black.) Act 2 (The screen opens up to Zach,Deema and Leah racing to the kitchen expecting to hear a crash recently after Deema woke up.) * Deema: “What’s all the commotion about.” * Zach: “Whoa.” * Leah: “What happened here.” * Deema: “Gator footprints and pieces of Chandler’s scarf.” * Zach: “Well.Here’s Chandler‘s Scarf pieces.” * Leah: “But where is he.” * Deema: “Hmm.Either Chandler is breaking in a new pair of gator shoes or he’s in the clutches of that swamp shrimp.” * Chandler: “Help.” * Zach: “What was that.” * Leah: “Sounds like Chandler to me.” * Deema: “So much for the gator-shoe theory.” (Paradiddled Pedro is making a run for it with Gumbo carrying the stacked up Chandler.Deema,Zach and Leah raced after Paradiddled Pedro as fast as they could.) * All: “Hang on Chandler.” * Deema: “Aha.Those bayou baddies had just made a boo-boo.” * Zach: “Already.” * Leah: “Seriously.” * Deema: “That alley’s a dead end.C’mon Zach and Leah.” * Both: “Coming Deema.” (Zach and Leah followed Deema to the alleyway.) * Deema: “Paradiddled Pedro.We demand you hand over Chandler and give yourself up.There’s no escape from...Us.” * Zach: “Where‘d they go.” * Leah: “I don’t know.” * Deema: “Let’s see.We saw them come in here.It‘s a dead end.So therefore.They couldn’t gotten away.Unless.Of course.It’s as simple as the nose on my face.They’ve doubled back on us.Well we’ll just triple back on them and head them off at the pass.This Paradiddled Pedro may have more on the ball than we thought.” (As Deema,Zach and Leah started down the street.They heard a crashing sound.) * Deema: “Huh.Stupid Cats.” (Meanwhile Paradiddled Pedro had taken Chandler to the Bronx Zoo.He was tied up in a rope around a tree.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “I’m really glad I found this place.I’ve got a special kinship with the reptiles.Because i’m such a snake.” * Chandler: “Huh.No arugment there.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Now.Granny’s special tonic is gonna make sure you stay put when I ain’t around.” (He put one droplet of his Grandmother’s Special Tonic on the ground and there was an explosion.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Me Oh My Oh.Now that’s what we call a Bayou Milkshake.” (He ties Granny‘s Special Tonic around the ropes that Chandler got caught in and he tied another end of the rope to that dynamite stick.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Now.You See Gumbo.If he moves.You jump on this plunger.I’m gonna play chicken.Cajun Style with The Amazing Deema and her friends.” (Meanwhile Deema,Zach and Leah are in the Guppy Mobile looking for Chandler.) * Zach: “Chandler.” * Leah: “Where are you.” *Deema: “If Chandler is hiding somewhere in this city.The Amazing Deema and her friends will find him.Not one leaf falls.Not one pigeon flies that we didn’t notice.Nothing escapes their...” (Before she can finish.A hubcap send her flying to a wall.Zach and Leah stopped the Guppy Mobile.Then they noticed that Paradiddled Pedro threw a hubcap at them.) *Paradiddled Pedro: “Oh Boy.This is just like skipping Granny’s flapjacks across the bayou.” *Both: “Look out.” (Zach,Leah and Deema avoided the incoming hubcaps.Then suddenly the brick wall behind Deema fell apart and a pile of bricks fell on her.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “You Guys have been messin’ up my fishin’ boy.And I don’t like it.” (He pulled out two hubcaps and bonked Deema.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “So now we’re gonna see how good you guys are at huntin’ for your friend.You look and you’re gonna find all the clues you guys need.” * Deema: “Clothes.Why would pond scum like you help us find Chandler.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Because while you Guys are huntin’ for him.I’m gonna be hunting you.” * Zach: “Let’s get to work guys.” * Leah: “We’ve got to follow this trail that will lead us to Chandler.” * Deema: “Hmm.These must be Chandler’s.” * Zach: “We’re on the right trail.” * Leah: “This way.” (Meanwhile at the Bronx Zoo.Chandler was struggling with these ropes tied around him.He gets both arms free and then that caught Gumbo’s attention.) * Chandler: “Easy Boy.Hehe.Easy.Nice gator.Nice boy.You want a brownie huh.There you are.Hehe.” (Gumbo eats the brownie and likes it.) * Chandler: “Hey.You liked them.You can’t be all that bad.But you’re close to all that bad.” (Meanwhile Zach,Leah and Deema are following the trail of clothes Paradiddled Pedro had left for them.) * Zach: “Phew.This is hard work.” * Leah: “I sure hope Chandler doesn’t catch a cold.” (The trail leads right to the construction site.) * Deema: “What a dump.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Oh Gosh.This’ll be more fun than stormin’ skunks.” * Deema: “Zach.Leah.Look.A penny.” * Both: “A penny.Seriously.” * Deema: “When you see a penny.Pick it up.All day long and you’ll have good luck.” (A wrecking ball hits Deema which sends her landing in a pile of wood.) * Deema: “Ya know what guys.” * Both: “What.” * Deema: “I think I’m developing a grudging respect for Paradiddled Pedro.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “I think those city kids must be part of the city life.This calls for a personal touch.Hey Now City Kids.Looking for somebody.” * Zach: “Paradiddled Pedro is getting away.” * Leah: “Get him.” (Zach,Leah and Deema raced after Paradiddled Pedro as fast as they could.But before long.They stopped near a river of strange looking cement.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Oh no.Watch out for that wet cement.” * Zach: “Hmm.” * Leah: “This is kinda weird.” * Deema: “That’s the oldest trick in the book.Besides my sixth sense tells me that’s not cement at all.” * Both: “Deema.No.Wait.” (When Deema stepped into the strange cement.She started to sink.) * Both: (Gasping). * Paradiddled Pedro: “You’re too smart for me.It ain’t cement.That’s Granny’s favourite recipe.Genuine 100% Lousiana Quicksand.Bye.Bye.City Kids.” * Zach: “Uh Oh.” * Leah: “What now Deema.” * Deema: “This sand may be quick Guys.But The Amazing Deema is quicker.Escape is my middle name.” (Deema launched herself into the sky.She suddenly falls down.) * Deema: “Hmm.If I can maneuver a little to the right.That roof should totally break my fall for sure.” (But then she spoke too soon and crashed her way down to the front door.) * Deema: “And I wish that fall was all that got broken.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Hey.Here’s a little trick I learned from way down under the Bayou.” (Paradiddled Pedro lassoed a rope.On the other end was a boomerang.The boomerang wraps around Deema getting her stuck.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Oh Boy.Wrapped up tighter than a pair of hand-me-down boots.” (He builded a box trapping Deema inside.) * Deema: “Paradiddled Pedro doesn’t realize that he made two miscalculations: One, I can untie this rope in a matter of seconds.And Two, this wooden box has no roof on it.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “There’s no roof so I can pour the cement in.” (Paradiddled Pedro flicked the switch and poured cement on Deema trapped in a box.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Real big city cement this time.Fast dryin’ too.” (He bashed the box with a hammer.The whole box fell apart leaving Deema trapped in cement.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “You sure ain’t gonna be givin’ me no more trouble City Kids.Oh no you ain’t I guarantee.” * Both: “Deema.” (The screen fades to black.) Act 3 (The screen opens up to Deema still trapped in cement.) * Deema: “Okay.Now I’m stuck in two tons of cement.” * Zach: “Don’t worry Deema.” * Leah: “We’ll chisel you out.” * Deema: “No problem Guys.If I could reach my crymo-thermic hand-grenade.” * Zach: “Better stand back.” (There was a loud explosion.Deema was free from the cement.) * Leah: “Deema.” * Zach: “You’re out.” * Leah: ”We’re so glad you’re okay.” * Deema: “The dauntless but Amazing Deema emerges once again unscathed from her concrete straitjacket.Singed but triumphant.” * Zach: “C’mon.Let’s go save Chandler.” * Leah: “Hang on Chandler.We’re coming to save you.” (Meanwhile at the Bronx Zoo.Chandler was trying to train Gumbo.) * Chandler: “Nice gator.Good boy.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Hey now.You stop trying to feed my gator.” (Paradiddled Pedro pulled Gumbo away from Chandler.) * Chandler: “Thanks.You saved my life.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Nah.I just thought it would be even more fun to blow you up.” * Chandler: “Well.If anything else happens to me.You’ll have to answer to The Amazing Deema and her friends.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “I don’t think so.That’s one weird looking person.I guarantee.” * Deema: “You’re wrong again Pedro.I guarantee.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Well.I’ll be frog-tied and possum-whipped.” (Deema was up on a tree.She was holding a vine.She was getting ready to swing on down.Zach and Leah are with her waiting to give her the signal.) * Zach: “One.” * Leah: “Two.” * Zach: “Three.” * Both: “Go Deema.” (Deema swung out of the tree.Paradiddled Pedro was sent flying near a snake.) * Both: “Direct hit.” (Paradiddled Pedro noticed a snake.He twirls the snake.It wraps around Deema’s fin.She was sent spinning right to a lizard.It scampered away.) * Zach: “Deema might need help.” * Leah: “We’re on our way Deema.” (Zach grabbed a vine.Leah did the same.) * Zach: “Okay.Here we come.” * Both: “In Three,Two,One.Here We Go.” (Zach and Leah swung out of the tree.) * Both: “Yahoo.” (Zach and Leah landed on the ground just before Paradiddled Pedro shot a few arrows at Deema.) * All: “Deema.” (Then Deema was safe from the arrows.She removed the arrows and the glossies.) * All: “Phew.” * Zach: “That was close.” * Leah: “Yeah.” * Chandler: “Talk about a lucky break.” * Deema: “Lucky.Does anyone have any idea what 8x10 glossies cost these days.Now where did that spicy shrimp go this time.” * Chandler: “Gee Deema.I think he got away.” * Deema: “Got away.Could this day possibly get any worse.” (She threw down the glossies and they hit the dynamite stick.Then an explosion occured.) * All: (Coughing). (Deema and Chandler was hiding in a turtle shell.) * Both: “Phew.” * Deema: “C’mon Guys.Let’s Get Serious.” (They went down to the sewer.) * Chandler: “How did you know they’re hiding down here Deema.” * Deema: “Are you kidding me.Didn’t you ever get a whiff of that guy.He’s got to be hiding down here.Somewhere.” * Chandler: “Hey look Guys.I had only one brownie left the whole time.” * Deema: “Give it to me.” * Chandler: “Aren’t you gonna eat it.” * Deema: “No.I’m all out of hand-grenades.” (They kept swimming in the sewer.Deema felt something on her fin.) * Deema: “Something tells me.We’re getting very pretty close to Paradiddled Pedro’s hideout.” * Zach: “Really.” * Leah: “Ya think so.” * Chandler: “How do you know Deema.Is it your crime-fighter’s intuition.Your superior intellect.” * Deema: “No.I feel it in my fin.Get me out of this.” * Zach: “Anyone got pliers.” * Leah: “Here they are.” * Chandler: “Oh Boy.You should watch where you’re stepping Deema.Especially in a sewer.” (He didn’t realized he stepped on Gumbo’s tail.He then started chasing Chandler.) * Chandler: “Help.Help.” * Both: “Here we go again.” * Deema: “Don‘t worry Chandler.We’ll...” * Paradiddled Pedro: “You’re nothing.Maybe you Guys will get past a couple of critter traps.But right now.We’re gonna settle this with a little bayou style wrestling.” * Both: “Don’t count on it.I’m not joining in.” * Deema: “Wrestling.Is that anything like wrestling.Okay.I’m in.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Now before we start.I got a couple of little ground rules.None of this.” (Paradiddled Pedro hits Deema with an anvil.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “And none of this.” (Paradiddled Pedro hits Deema in the nose with a hammer which sends her flying to a bell like a strength testing game.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Especially none of this.” (He lit dynamite and Deema tossed it in the water.) * Deema: “Okay.I think I got all that.But how about some of this.” (Deema kicked Paradiddled Pedro with her tail.) * Deema: “And what about this.” (Deema bounced Paradiddled Pedro and twirled him around like a ball.) * Deema: “Any problem with this.” (She threw Paradiddled Pedro in the air.Meanwhile Chandler was getting to higher ground to avoid Gumbo from catching him.) * Chandler: “Hey.If you like brownies.You ought love the chef.” * Zach: “Hang on Chandler.” * Leah: “Zach and I will save you.” (Meanwhile Paradiddled Pedro and Deema are getting ready to do something bayou style wrestling.) * Deema: “C’mon Pedro.Time to bring you to justice.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “And I got your justice right here.” (Paradiddled Pedro tried to slash Deema.But he missed.) * Deema: “Hah.Missed.” (Paradiddled Pedro came after Deema until she stopped near the water.There was a whirlpool at the bottom.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “You’ll be one strange looking weirdo I guarantee.” * Deema: “Your guarantee is over warranty.” (She tossed a cone and smoke came out.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “That old trick won’t be able to save you.” * Deema: “Oh won’t it.I am the terror that swims and flaps in the sewers.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “Nobody corners Paradiddled Pedro in his own stomping grounds.” (He started to run.But bumped into Deema.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Yikes.” * Deema: “How does it feel to be stalked and hunted.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “You may have out-swamped me.But you can’t make me do what he don’t wanna do.” * Deema: “You may be right Paradiddled Pedro.But I know someone who can.” * Paradiddled Pedro: “What are you going to do with that.” * Deema: “You’ll see.” * Both: “Hurry Deema.” * Deema: (Whistles)“Hey Gumbo.Looky here.” (Deema puts the brownie in Paradiddled Pedro’s pants.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Wait.Stop.No.Don’t do that.” (He tries to find the brownie in his pants.But then he ran away from Gumbo.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “Hey.You crazy Gator.I’m ain’t no catfish snack.” * Chandler: “You okay Deema.” * Deema: “I’m fine Chandler.As you guys can see.The jaws of defeat are quickly closing upon yet another criminal.” (Paradiddled Pedro ran away from Gumbo as fast as he could.Until he came to a dead end and fell in the whirlpool.) * Both: “Whoa.” * Chandler: “I guess we don’t have to worry about them anymore.Isn’t that right Deema.” * Deema: “I wouldn’t count on it guys.” (Paradiddled Pedro and Gumbo was floating away.) * Paradiddled Pedro: “The first thing we’re gonna do is to outsmart that sweet tooth.Then we’re gonna go back and show those City Kids who’s top gator.Bar-none.” (Deema,Chandler,Zach and Leah watched them as they float away.) * Zach: ”Another day.” * Leah: “Another criminal success.” * Deema: “The World can never be safe from anyone who fights The Amazing Deema to a standstill and survives your brownies.” * Zach: (Stomach rumbles)“Speaking of brownies.I’m kinda hungry.” * Leah: (Stomach rumbles)“Me too.All this crime fighting and saving Chandler and stuff like that is making me hungry too.” * Deema: “Oh Zach and Leah.” * All: (Laughter). (The screen fades to black.)Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes